


Heartbeat

by akki_the_immortal



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: (Very Little) Self-Harm, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akki_the_immortal/pseuds/akki_the_immortal
Summary: “A heartbeat can tell you a lot about your charge, Romhilda.”Well, Ro didn’t want a charge in the first place.
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker, Ro (Keeper of the Lost Cities) & Keefe Sencen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Heartbeat

_**38 beats per minute: Keefe Sencen** _

Ro tilted her head to look at the elf boy in front of her. He was scrawny, pale, and covered with bandages.

_Hmph. Not a fighter._

She reached out poked him with a bright pink claw. He let out a muffled snore. Rolling her eyes, she poked him again.

And again.

And again.

A scent caught in the air, gently wafting towards her nose. 

_Elf._

Ro spun around to face the doorway, the smell growing stronger.

_Oh, it’s the physician._

_What was his name? Elban?_

Ro sighed and turned back to face the boy, poking him in the chest.

“Heart rate, 38 beats per minute.” She snapped into the air.

_Always monitor your charge’s heart rate._

_“It can tell you a lot, Romhilda.”  
_

Ro muttered a string of ogrish words.

_He doesn’t seem like he’s worth protecting._

**_93 beats per minute: Keefe Sencen_ **

“Knees up, elf boy!”

Ro smirked as he shot her a glare, running even faster.

“Don’t look at me like that, elfy. You asked me to train you.”

“I believe… what… I said was… ‘I don’t… have… anything to… do.’“ He panted, purposefully kicking mounds of sand in the ogre princesses general direction.

“And I believe what I said was ‘you’re going to regret that statement.’” Ro sniped back.

She tilted her head, the smell of salty smells of the ocean and sweat blending together.

Sand flew everywhere and the scrawny blond elf collapsed on the sand.

Ro sighed as he panted.

And panted.

And panted.

_Seriously, these elves are weaker than I thought._

“Done, elfy?”

Ro smirked, dodging a handful of sparkling white sand.

_He does have potential though._

_**73 beats per minute: Keefe Sencen** _

Ro narrowed her eyes, glaring out at Bo.

Also, trying to keep herself from ripping off Keefe’s ears.

_If Bo attacks, go for his right side._

_After the goblin skirmish he was injured._

_Vision should be partially blinded._

“Quite honestly, princess, we both know I could beat you.”

“Actually,” Keefe cut in. “I think Ro could kick your butt.”

She twisted around to look at the blond elf.

_Did he just… stand up for me?_

_**79 beats per minute: Keefe Sencen** _

“Oh. Um. Hey Fitz.”

Ro rolled her eyes and smirked.

_He’s helpless._

“Um, hey. I just wanted to drop by and check in.” Pretty Boy stammered.

Ro raked her tounge over her teeth.

_Dear god, they’re both helpless._

From across the room, the goblin warrior had the same look on her face.

_This is hilarious._

Ro sighed and collapsed a chair was they continued to talk.

“Ro? You fell asleep.”

The ogre princess ripped her eyes open.

“Oh, yeah.”

She tilted her head to examine Keefe’s face.

“You two are cute.”

She let out a laugh at her charge’s reddening face.

_Oh, look at that. Keefe’s madly in love. Good for him._

**_59 beats per minute: Grizel_ **

“They’re cute.”

She and… Grizel? Had been standing on the beach, watching.

_Grizel? That sounds right._

“They’re hopeless.”

“ _So_ hopeless.”

Ro twirled a dagger around in her hands.

“So how are you and Sandor?”

_Hmph. So goblins can blush._

“Sandor? Um, he’s…”

A goofy smile appeared on the goblin warrior’s lips.

“He’s awesome.”

Ro grinned and turned back towards Keefe’s door.

“Fitz is good for him. They’re good for each other.”

_I certainly haven’t heard Keefe laugh like that in a while._

_**70 beats per minute: Keefe Sencen** _

Ro turned away, giving the two boys some privacy.

Not enough that she couldn’t hear them though.

“Fitz-”

“I know. I love you too.”

_Ew._

_Shut up, Ro. Just ‘cause your not with Cad doesn’t mean-_

_Arrrrrgh_

_You’re not supposed to like him._

Ro hissed under her breath. 

She drew a dagger, slicing another cut in her arm.

_That’s eleven._

_He’s evil, idiot._

Ro shook her head, peeking around at the two boys.

Keefe was gently resting his head on Fitz’s shoulder.

Ro drew back, coming to a stunning realization.

_I’m so happy for them._

_**90 beats per minute: Fitz Vacker** _

“Pretty boy! Over here!”

Ro grabbed Fitz and pulled him behind a wall, just in time.

Gleaming daggers slammed into the recently unoccupied air.

Cracking her neck, the ogre princess drew a knife, took aim, and threw.

She spun around, dropping to her knees in front of Fitz.

_Keefe loves him._

_I have to keep him safe._

_Keefe’s fine anyways._

_Grizel has him._

She’d been around elves long enough to know why Fitz was rubbing his head.

_Telepathy_

Suddenly, Fitz rocketed to his feet.

Ro felt herself still.

Cocking her head, she picked up Keefe’s scent.

She grabbed Fitz’s hand, the two of them sprinting towards him.

_If you die elfy, I’ll kill you._

_**23 beats per minute: Keefe Sencen** _

Ro dropped beside Keefe, breathing in calmly.

_You’ll make things worse if you’re panicked_

Grizel was already dead.

Long gone.

Ro took in another breath.

“Fitz, hold his legs. I’ll fix this.”

The princess ripped long pieces of fabric, hands shaking.

She gently wrapped it around his wound.

And that’s when she noticed the shape.

_Cad._

_He did this._

Ro glanced down at the eleven cuts on her arm.

_He’ll pay._

_But not now._

“Ro. Ro!”

Fitz shook her out of her thoughts.

Deep, dark black poison bled through the cloth.

_Your ex-boyfriend just poisoned a 16 year old elf._

_Your charge._

_Your friend._

_**20 beats per minute: Keefe Sencen**   
_

_No._

_**17 beats per minute: Keefe Sencen  
** _

_Please._

_**12 beats per minute: Keefe Sencen  
** _

_He’s just a kid._

_**5 beats per minute: Keefe Sencen  
** _

_No._

_~~**0 beats per minute: Keefe Sencen** ~~   
_

_~~No.~~ _


End file.
